INCOMPLETE:Black and White
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: In a world where you only see color when you meet your true love, Kyle Brofloski, is finally going to luck out and gain color. But is it all that it's cracked up to be? More introduction inside. Hope you enjoy. K2
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White: Chapter 1**

_This is based off of a reddit post, based off a tumblr post, that may have been pased off another person's reddit post. Yes, Yes, a bit confusing I know. The whole idea of it however is this. You only see in black and white until you find your soul mate. If the world turns gray again your soul mate has died. If you slowly gain color, you are slowly falling in love. I love the idea of this, and it reminds me of a sherlock fanfic I read back before I had an account, where you have a string, that attaches you to your soul mate. It goes black if your soul mate dies, and you can never get it back to red unless you get a new sould mate. I find both of these incredably sweet, but today I'm writing for the Black and White one. Hope you enjoy. _

**-btw I will most likely not update this quickly. Those who read my other stories understand-**

It had been a month since the students of South Park were announced to be the first teenagers to send letters to alternet worlds. They would be identical, but have no color indicators, and a much higher level of intollerance. It was a bit odd, and no one understood why, but it was homework, and everyone had to do their homework. So that was why Kyle Brofloski sat down writing a letter to an alternate world.

_Hi, I don't know what to put here, so I'm just going to explain my universe along with myself a bit._

_Everyone knew what color was like from birth. We all experience it in childhood. When you are five you are allowed to experience color. You are given a pill, that only works on children, that lets you see color, and learn them, that way we will not be scared later in life when we meet our soul mate. Some kids, like a friend of mine called Tweek, still panic about the day they will recive their color, and are tramatized by the brightness they saw in their youth. _

_I however cannot wait to see them again. I want to be an artist, but everything is in black and white. Their is nothing that stands out as particularly beautiful. I can't stand it. However, before I get into this more, I should probably introduce myself._

_I'm Kyle Brofloski, Super Best friend to Stan Marsh, Hater of Eric Cartman, loyal jew, 3.98 grade point average (with 4.0 being the highest), and the most color-obssesed kid at South Park's High School. My best friend has been able see color since middle school, he fell in love with a girl in our grade named Wendy. She's nice, but, in my opinion, takes up to much of his time. Though I don't particulalry blame him for that, if I found my true love, I'd probably want to spend every minute of every day with him or her. Wait...Did I forget something? That's right, you're from the odd universe._

_Here, no one knows if they are gay or straight, or bi. They can know if they are asexual, because they don't want sex, or anything similar to that, they are also usualy less color obssesed. They can know if they are transgender, or genderfluid, I'm not quite sure how, but a buddy of mine once told me that she just didn't feel right as a guy and always wanted to be a girl. I still don't get it, but whatever makes her happy. It was never seen as a sin or anything similar to that to like the same gender. It always made since to us in our universe. If they showed you colors, you must be in love, right? No questions about it. _

_Now where was I? Whatever, I'm getting bored writing, I'm going to go for a walk._

And with that Kyle stood, bored out of his mind, handed his letter to the teacher watching them, and exited the school building for lunch. What Kyle didn't notice was the glimpse of orange he saw when entering the cafe.

**-and tada-**

Hope you enjoy, and yes, you guessed it, It will be K2. If you don't like that pairing, oh well. I hope you enjoy the story anyway. If not, just don't read it.

BYE!


	2. Oh my gosh there is a chapter 2 now

(**I'm sorry about not updating for so long. I literally forgot this story existed. More of an A/N at the end. Please read the story though**.)

When Kenny read his partner from the alternate world, Kyle's, letter, he laughed.

He laughed over how trivial it was and how weird the alternate world seemed to structure itself. After rereading the letter a few times Kenny sat thinking of what to write back, but ended up on deciding to startle his partner. Hopefully this, Kyle, had a sense of humor.

He took a business cards- he had it for interviews- out of his parka's pocket and attached it to the paper. He then borrowed Stan's laptop, closed out the creepy e-mail between Wendy and Stan, and printed out a picture of himself to paste into the letter.

After the two items were in place, Kenny penned his letter.

_Hello Kyle,_

_My name is Kenny McCormick. I'm a freshman and I hang out with a fatass named Cartman and a nice green-peacey guy named Stan. I'm a poor redneck kid who cannot die, though no one remembers, anyway. I like to build and invent things. I recently improved the digital clock so it also shocks you if you hit the snooze alarm three times. I also invented the device used to communicate and transport to alternate worlds. I'm planning on testing the human transport prototype tonight. I'll lock it's signature onto your letter jump. Look for the parka clad, light haired, dirt poor looking kid at a cafe, or cafeteria, closest to you. I'll hang out there until you come up to me and say, "Hey, I'm a lame color obsessed kid named Kyle."_

_Yours,_

_Kenny_

Reading back his letter, Kenny laughed. He got a few odd looks, but no one really cared. He handed off his letter to the stupendously annoying Mr. Garrison before walking home for 'lunch' period. (How could it be lunch without food?) He added the final bits of code to the prototype, and teleported away, hoping to leave his problems behind.

**(A/N Thank you to ****for getting me back on track for this story. I wouldn't have this chapter for you without her.)**

**(A/N 2 If you are wondering about Kenny's continued poverty despite his invention, I'm just going to say this, 'South Park.' They can make millions, die, get into a war with Canada, and come out the other end just fine. Okay? Okay.)**

**(A/N 3: UPDATED. Thank you to the reviewer who alerted me to the issue and who alerted me as well. Something went wrong and we had the code behind the font types/styles show up within the text of the story. It should be fixed now. )**


End file.
